


The Box

by wingeddeanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddeanmon/pseuds/wingeddeanmon
Summary: If you ever wondered how Sam and Gabriel kiss? Gabe stands on a box. That he happens to carry everywhere. Sam might have a tiny problem with it.





	The Box

Ever since they started dated seriously, Gabriel carried around that damn box. There was nothing special about it. It was brown with frayed tape all over it and nothing in it. Nothing but another box to give it “support.” Sam never saw it but that was something his boyfriend was adamant about, so he learned to just go along with it.

It wasn't just that he carried it around. No, whenever he felt the urge to kiss Sam, he'd stop everything to gingerly set the box on the ground so he could step onto it and be at the appropriate height. It didn't matter if they were just walking in the street or even next to a staircase where he could easily move onto the first step. Gabriel would stop everything to set the box down, carefully, always carefully, and then he'd launch himself onto it and onto Sam's face.

He never thought Gabriel was insecure about his height. He was tall but he wasn't very short either. The problem was that Sam was so tall that it made Gabriel seem smaller in comparison. He loved picking up his boyfriend and his boyfriend loved to be picked up. If their height difference was really an issue, Sam could easily crouch down for him. He knew some of Gabriel’s shoes had lifts in them and he often wore heels or pumps. But there was always that damn box.

When he tried to explain it to Dean, he just stared at him like he was crazy.

“A box.” Dean said in disbelief. “He carries around a box.”

Sam groaned a bit. “Yeah. A box.”

“What's in it?” he asked.

“It's empty. Well, except for another box,” he explained.

“A box with a box in it.” Dean said, looking at Sam with an odd expression. “Your boyfriend carries around a box with a box in it.”

Suddenly, Dean started laughing. Sam glared at him.

“This isn't funny, Dean,” Sam said. “He takes it everywhere. It took an hour to convince him not to bring it into the office with him when he brings me lunch.”

Sam's misfortune only brought him another round of laughter.

“Dean! This isn't funny!” Sam yelled.

Once Dean had calmed down, he looked at Sam a bit more seriously.

“Why don't you just take it from him?” Dean suggested. “Wait until he falls asleep and toss it. He'll get over it, and if he doesn't it's not that hard to replace.”

Dean paused for a moment and chuckled to himself. “Too bad he wouldn't be able to kiss you until then.”

Sam glared at his brother again. “Dude, I don't know what's wrong with it. I can't just throw it out.”

“It's not Pandora’s box,” Dean said.

“It might as well be,” Sam grumbled. “Pandora’s box and how it brought me into hell.”

“Just get rid of it,” Dean advised. “He's not gonna dump your sorry ass over a box.”

For all of Dean’s faults and mistakes, he did have a point. His boyfriend would most definitely not dump him over something like a box. It was decided and Sam was resigned to the idea. He would have to get rid of the damn box.

It took some thoughtful planning, and on the fateful night Sam felt a bit of relief. Gabriel got home right on time, paused in the doorway to pick up the box, carried it over to Sam who was preparing Gabriel’s favorite meal in the kitchen, and proceeded to set it down and give Sam a soft kiss. Nothing compared to the joy Sam felt knowing he would soon be rid of the box Gabriel had an unhealthy obsession with.

Sam made sure to pamper and spoil him that night. By 11, Gabriel was fast asleep in bed. Carefully, very carefully, Sam extracted himself from Gabriel’s hold and made his way downstairs where the box sat in wait. He easily lifted it into his arms and walked it outside to the curb and sat it down where it would be taken away in the morning. He then went upstairs, tucked himself back in, and was soon asleep again.

In the morning, Sam was woken up by Gabriel’s cries. Sam rushed to him, only to find him sitting on the floor where he usually rested the box for the night. That made Sam pause and he started down the steps much slower.

“Gabe?” Sam asked softly. He frowned when Gabriel didn't respond and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. “Gabe, what's wrong?”

“It's gone,” Gabriel cried. “My box is gone.”

Suddenly filled with guilt, Sam swallowed thickly. If he knew that Gabriel would have this reaction, he wouldn't have listened to Dean. Gabriel seemed distraught, and all over a damn box.

Quickly, Sam rushed outside but the box was already gone. Gabriel waited at the door, sniffing and wiping at his face. He looked apprehensive and frowned deeply.

“You went outside,” he said. “Why did you go outside?”

“Gabe, I…”

Gabriel shook his head, “You threw it out, didn't you? Sam…”

“I'll get it back,” Sam said. “I'll fix it.”

Gabriel stared at him for a moment then started to walk away.

“Better get it back,” he mumbled to himself.

Sam got ready in a hurry and quickly left. It took hours, but when he finally found the box he felt a sense of victory. He drove home covered in dirt and covered in a stench he knew would stay in his car for weeks.

When he finally got home, Gabriel was focused on the TV which blared the jingle of a drug commercial. Wordlessly, Sam set down the box and immediately went to the bathroom and took a long shower to remove the grimy feel on his skin.

He scrubbed for hours but the smell still lingered. It was evident when he approached Gabriel who immediately wrinkled his nose. And the box? It was sitting on Gabriel’s lap like a prized pet.

“Why do you like the box so much?” Sam asked. 

“Why?” Gabriel asked.

“Gabe, you cried over it,” he said. “I just spent three hours in a garbage dump trying to find it. That's why.”

Gabriel huffed and rolled his eyes. “Does it matter? You didn't tell me you hated it and you threw it out.”

“Dean said-”

“Oh, this was Dean’s idea then,” Gabriel said. “You know better than to listen to him.”

He sighed softly at that, knowing Gabriel was right. “Yeah, I do.”

Gabriel looked back at the TV, and after a few moments, he silently scooted over so Sam could sit next to him. He leaned down to give Gabriel a kiss on the corner of his mouth but was quickly pushed away.

“Still mad at you,” Gabriel mumbled.

“I know,” Sam said softly. He was quiet for a moment and stared ahead, colorful images flitting across the screen. “I'm sorry I threw out your box.”

Another moment of silence passed before Gabriel answered.

“S'okay,” Gabriel said. “Just don't listen to Dean’s stupid ideas anymore.”

Sam chuckled a bit at that and kissed Gabriel’s cheek. “I won't.”


End file.
